The Legend Of Uchiha Naruto
by aqulion
Summary: What if the the Namikaze Clan was a offshoot of the Legendary Uchiha Clan and Naruto gaining the sharingan due his hate, anger and sense of betrayal. Find out how Naruto with his famed sharingan becomes the greatest of all legends.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend Of Naruto Uchiha**_

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

It was late in the evening and the sun was setting in the west, two figures could be seen talking in the office of the hokage. One of the figure was a blond haired man who was in his late long spiky blond hair covered his dazzaling blue eyes. This figure was none other than Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

The other figure was shorter and much more older and probably was in his late sixtys gave an image of an old and wise figure was also famous and was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen or the Professor and was the third hokage of konoha.

Both of them were dicussing about the successful new treaty between the Sand and the Leaf village which made Konoha even powerful since after the Third shinobi war both Iwa and Kumo had lost many of their shinobi and thus were slightly weaker than treaty made sure that the Sand will support Konoha in any future standoff.

"Well Minato,everything has gone perfectly and Konoha is still the strongest village and now you can rest little easily.I really hope that no war should come anytime soon." Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke.

"I hope too,the third shinobi war ended with too much bloodshed. Now all i wish is to spend most of my time with Kushina."Minato replied

"i know that she is nine months pregnant and the baby is due anytime.I just hope the baby take after you since i dont think the world can handle another tempremental Kushina" Sarutobi Hiruzen replied jokingly.

"Yeah i really hope that too since an angry kushina is not someone you want ever to face."Minato replied. Both of them shuddered at the image of an angry Kushina.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared and spoke to Minato "Sir your wife Kushina went into labour and requests your presence now"

"SHIT, I got to go and help as much as possible,Hiruzen please take care of the hokage's duties while I am gone." Minato said hurriedly.

"No problem minato i will take care of it, hurry now" replied Hiruzen

Minato used his famed flying thunder god justsu and was quickly before his wife. Both he and Hiruzen had planned to make sure that Kushina gave birth in isolated care near the south of Konoha protected by a selected few ANBU. This was because Kushina was the jinchuriki of the kyubi no yoko one of the legendary tailed pregnancy the seal holding the beast gets weakened and there is a chance that the beast may free itself so it was Minato's job to hold the seal together as he was one of the greatest seal masters on the planet.

"YOU BASTARD, I SWEAR AFTER THIS I WILL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION."Kushina screemed at Minato.

"Calm down Kushina, all this anger is not good for the just one more push , you can do this"Minato said with difficulty as it took a great amount of concentration to hold the seal in its place.

"DAMM IT"Kushina screamed and pushed with all her might and then she heard the small cry of the baby. Biwako the wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi who was assingned to take care of Kushina quickly cut the umbical cord and wrapped the baby in blue blanket which she gave to tired and happy Kushina who took the still cying baby in her arms. Before she could say anything about the baby a sudden explotion rattled her senses and the baby was quickly taken away from her by a mysterious person wearing orange mask with one eyehole who had an odd teleportation jutsu.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried. Minato quickly acted and attacked the intruder and took the baby Naruto safely from him using his famous Hiraishin no Jutsu and when he turned to find Kushina he found her missing and the ANBU gaurds and Biwako dead.

"SHIT THIS IS BAD. How could someone bypass all the protections and my seals?" Minato thought with a growing despair.

Minato quickly took Naruto to his house and placed him in his crib and rushed towards Kushina since he had placed a small permanent Hirashin seal on her. When he reached to his horror found that the nine tails was extracted and Kushina dead."

"KUSHINA!" screamed the Hokage. Minato felt rage and despair as he never felt before at the masked shinobi standing near him who was controlling the biju with his sharingan.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"asked Minato angrily.

"Who i am and what I do is none of your business and for all you know I may be Madara Uchiha himself "replied the masked shinobi.

-Same time at front defence lines-

Only a few miles away from Konoha was the front line of defence where most of the shinobis were fighting to defend the village from the greatest of the tailed beast-the nine shinobis were somehow holding their ground and fighting against the great were using justsus after justsus defeat it but nothing was working.

"Where the hell is Minato?,We need his help to defeat this great he does not arrive we are done for"thought Sarutobi Hiruzen. He looked around and saw that many of his shinobi died while the remaining ones had some or the other injury.

"Hurry up Minato, the leaf village is in its greatest crisis" thought Sarutobi Hiruzen. He too then went to fight and contain the great beast.

-Near the south of Konoha-

"DAMM IT, he is no ordinary shinobi his teleporation jutsu is more versatile than mine thus giving him a fair edge" thought Minato

"Not bad, so he does live up to his reputation of the yellow flash" thought the masked shinobi.

"So this battle will won by the one who has the greater speed" both of them thought at the same time.

Both the shinobi rushed towards each other and Minato using his Hirashin Level 2 managed to put a contact seal on his opponent thus cutting his control on Kyubi.

"Give up, I have manged to cut your control over the biju. Your plan has failed" said Minato.

"No matter, this is only a slight inconvenience. I have many ways and methods to fulfill many plan and ambition." replied his opponent and disappeared using his teleportation justu. The masked shinobis words had greatly distrubed Minato. He now rushed to stop Kyubi from destroying his precious village and knew that there was only one way to stop the nine tails and that is to create a jinchuriki.

-At the front lines-

"THIS IS GETTING RIDIDCULOUS, NONE OF OUR ATTACKS ARE WORKING" shouted one of the shinobi. Many of the shinobi were losing hope and feeling of dread was closing on them. At that time like a godsend Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage finally arrived on the battlefield carring a small baby.

"Finally you arrived Minato, what kept you so long and what are you doing carring a baby in such a dangerous place ?"asked the Sandaime Hokage.

"A very powerful uchiha somehow evaded all my ANBU and extracted the tailed beast from Kushina due to which she died. I somehow managed to defeat him and remove his control from the tailed beast but he managed to escape me" replied Minato while tears leaked from eyes due to sorrow and pain.

"This baby is none other than my own son who i am sacrificing and making him a jinchuriki to protect the village, i want you to make sure that he is treated with respect he deserves for holding the tailed beast at bay. Also i want you to give him my Hiraishin no jutsu and all my money and property when he reaches atleast chunnin" said Minato replied with renewed determination.

"Minato why are you talking as if you are going to die?" asked Hiruzen in suprise.

"I am going to use the HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI which will summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyubi but my soul will be taken by the shinigami since it is forbidden to summon death gods."

"Surely can't you seal the kyubi using any other method? But if this is what you wish then I give you my word that i will complete your given conditions." replied Hiruzen

"THANK YOU HIRUZEN, you have been very kind to me and please take care of naruto" said Minato then summoned the chief toad to distract the nine tails while he made the preperations for the sealing.

Minato then kept the baby Naruto on the sealing altar and used the HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI to seal the yang chakra into the baby and yin into himself

"GOOD LUCK NARUTO YOU WILL NEED IT" said Mianto with his dying breath and then the shinigami consumed his soul and thus Namikaze Minato one of the greatest shinobi died with a smile...

N/A

THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE LEGEND OF NARUTO UCHIHA. PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS AND EVEN CRITICISM. THE UCHIHA PART IN THE LEGEND OF NARUTO UCHIHA WILL NE EXPLAINED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legend Of Naruto Uchiha**_

Disclaimer: i do not and will never will own Naruto!

**Chapter 2:Graduation**

\- A week after the Kyubi attack-

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the sun was shining brightly and common people and shinobi both were recovering from the aftermath of the death of their beloved Yoindaime Hokage and the Kyubi attack which had made a deep emotional scar among the people. All of them had lost something or the other be it their family,relatives or even property.

At the Hokage's office the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi too was thinking about the Kyubi atttack.

"Damm, the past week has greatly tested my patience and willpower." thought Hiruzen Sarutobi tiredly. After the death of the Fourth Hokage it was decided by the Fire Daimyo and the Grand Fire Council that Sarutobi would retake his position as the Hokage. After the funeral of the Minato Namikaze,many shinobi and common people wanted to know how the Kyubi was defeated and how the fourth Hokage died.

So the Third Hokage told the people how Minato performed a forbidden jutsu to seal the nine tails in a baby. As he had thought many people and shinobi wanted the baby dead for the crimes commited by the Kyubi. But all this stopped when the Sandaime released a massive amount of killer intent on the people. He even made a law stating that if anyone ever speaks about the Kyubi container to the younger generation, he or she will be charged for treason and will be executed immediatly. Thus the secret of the Kyubi was made an S class secret.

\- 12 years later-

A person in dark blue clothes was running from one shadow of the house to another. Nobody noticed as the person was very fast and had worn a hooded jacket to cover his identity since if he was identified there will be massive accusations of him doing something illegal as he was not very liked in the village. The figure reached his destination which was a small house near the south-east end of the Konoha. This place was not even known to the Hokage as it was present at a very isolated place in the village.

The figure lit a lantern and now his features could be identified. This person was about one meter and sixty in height,slim and had spiky blond hair and three whiskers each on either of his cheeks and had dazzaling light blue eyes which shone in the light. This person was none other than the current host of the Kyubi No Yoko also known as Naruto Uzumaki. He started walking towards one of his sealing scrolls at the far end of the house to seal his newly acquired materials.

"Hmmm, several shurikens and kunai,one katana, one container of senbon and four short kodaichi,not a bad lot this year. I really do enjoy chunin exams as they always give me good weapons." said Naruto to himself.

"So what jutsu should i learn first? **Suiton: Mizurappa**(Water Style: Violent water wave) or **Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Justsu**(Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation)" Naruto said to himself while looking at his Jutsu collections which he collected during his nightly escapades.

"I think i will go with **Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** since it is always good to have a extra defencive justu to his arsenal and it is always said that The best defence is the greatest offence" Naruto said finally.

Naruto loved spending his time in this small house as it gave him a sense of security and calmness which he cannot find anywhere else in Konoha. His official residence which the Hokage gave to him is his least favorite place since it is easily accessible to shinobi and common people who used to take their frustrations on him. The **Shadow clone Jutsu **which he learned by watching an ANBU at the age of 10 was a blessing to Naruto since with this he was even able to hide from Sandaime Hokage's all seeing crystal ball by replacing himself with a clone.

Naruto even figured out that he was the container of Kyubi since it was not difficult when the people continuesly called him 'Demon" and his birthday was on 10th october ,the exact day when Kyubi was so called killed. So to avoid peoples aggression he needed to become strong and one does not become strong within a day. Thus Naruto started training at the age of 8 and started observing and copying Jounin Sensei teaching their students about chakra walking exercise,kunai and shuriken throwing and even justsus.

He was one of the few people who were happy at the Uchiha massacare that occured 3 Years ago since the Uchihas had always been his most vicious attackers. The Uchiha Clan being one of the founding clans of Konoha helped many Uchihas escape their crimes without much effort and this did not sit well with him. Naturally when Uchiha Itachi killed all his clan members except his sibling he was very happy. Moreover after the massacare he had the chance to raid the famous jutsu library of the Uchiha clan where he found many Fire Jutsus and even some famous justsus that did not originate in Konoha. His most favorite find was the journal of The Legendary Madara Uchiha which gave him great insight about the sharingan and its disadvantages.

" I think I should rest now since afterall tommorow is the day of the graduation exams." Naruto said tiredly after trying the earth jutsu.

-Next morning ( the day of the graduation exams )-

Naruto woke up just few minutes before dawn and got ready for the next day of torture. He hated having to pretend being an idiot even when he was far intelligent than most of the students. He was stronger than most of the chunnin due to his harsh training but he knew if he showed his talent now the council will probably think that the Kyubi was taking over.

Naruto reached the academy and sat down in the far corner of the class,laying his head down to get more sleep. Out of all the instructors of the Academy only Iruka sensei did not show any partiality towards him due to which Naruto respected him greatly.

Naruto finally woke up after 45 minutes when Iruka started calling students for their final exam. He looked around and found that most of the students were excited while some were nervous. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruna were making a lot of noise and stating their eternal love to Sasuke Uchiha-the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke was one of the few people Naruto hated since he always got everything he wanted on a silver platter and the bastard was not even that strong. He was so hell bend on his revenge to notice the power gap between Itachi and himself. Moreover his attitude itself irked Naruto and he always felt that Sasuke was gay since he never even once reciprocated any feelings of even one of the female. Due to this Naruto always kept his distance from Sasuke.

"Naruto, its your chance now." Shouted Iruka when he found Naruto looking around. The final exam consisted of the transformation jutsu and the clone justu with the written exam, kunai throwing and taijustsu. All of them were quite easy to Naruto due to his secret training. He answered just enough questions to pass the written exam and got average marks in weapon throwing and taijutsu to avoid suspicion. His **transformation jutsu** was ordinary as expected of an academy student. The last test was the **clone jutsu** which a must to pass the exams.

"**Clone justu**."Naruto shouted and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there were fifteen Naruto's that could be called proper clones even though they were not completely perfect Naruto knew that Iruka will accept them.

"Good Work Naruto, you have done better than i anticipated" Iruka said surprised due to the large amount of clones.

"Thank you Iruka sensei. I had really practiced hard for the exams."Naruto said rubbing his head embarrassedly.

"Damm, that Demon Brat actually passed.I was thinking of using him to steal the forbidden scroll for Lord Orochimaru. CURSE THAT DEMON BRAT!.Now I have to change my plans."Mizuki an instructor of the academy thought angrily.

"Well Naruto,you pass for showing great skills in your exams even though the **clone justsu** is not exactly perfect. Practice your** clone jutsu** just to make it a bit more perfect." Iruka said happily while handing Naruto the headband.

"Definitely Iruka sensei,thanks"Naruto said happily since he was finally a Genin and closer to his dream of being the Greatest of all Legends.

N/A

THATS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE LEGEND OF NARUTO UCHIHA.I SINCERELY THANK THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR SUGGESIONS.

I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A FEW DAYS.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Legend Of Naruto Uchiha**_

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto!

Chapter 3:The Truth

\- Few hours after the Graduation Exam-

Naruto was relaxing in his secret home after practicing few C ranked Justsu which he stole from the Uchiha Clan. He was currently reading the journal of Madara Uchiha which had become his favorite passtime. The journal gave him great knowledge about the Era of the Warring also found out many interesting things which were completely misconcepted by the people. From what all he read, Naruto truly admired Madara and understood his intentions of deflection from Konoha. He was afterall the living example of Konoha being far away from the perfect village desired by Hashirama Senju.

"Hmm I think i should take a short walk around the village before sleeping,who knows what treasure I might find."Naruto said aloud to himself jokingly. He started wearing a hooded jacket to avoid his identity being found.

Naruto started walking towards the vast clearing in the forest near the south end of the village as it was one of most peaceful place in the entire Konoha for him. As he was reaching his destination he started hearing certain disturbances in the forest. Naruto's sense of smell and hearing were far better than normal shinobi due to him being the Jinchuruki of the Nine Tails. Naruto after following the noise finally found the source of the disturbance.

"What the hell is Mizuki doing at this time and why the hell is he carring such a big scroll? I think I should stay and obsereve him to know more about this." Naruto thought aloud to himself as he observed Mizuki from the top of a branch of a tree.

"That went well. It would have been better if I could have blamed the Demon brat for sealing the Forbidden scroll but that thing actually managed to pass the exams . Once I have learned all the jutsus in it then I will be more powerful than the Hokage himself" Mizuki proclaimed aloud.

"I see, so he was going to manipulate me into stealing the Forbidden scroll and then wanted to put the blame on me. I must stop him from taking the Forbidden Scroll out of Konoha as it may cause great trouble in wrong hands" Naruto thought to himself worriedly and got ready to apprehend Mizuki.

Iruka who was ordered by the Hokage to stop the thief was suprised to see Mizuki his best friend carrying the Forbidden Scroll. Never would he thought that his old friend would betray his own village.

"Mizuki, what the hell are you doing ?" Iruka shouted angrily.

"Ahh Iruka , so you are first one to find me. Quite Impressive i must say. As for what I am doing,thats obvious too. I Mizuki finally succeded in stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. With this scroll I will become invinsible and the entire world will know my name. Now I cant allow you to live anymore since you know my great plan" Mizuki said aloud arrogantly and attacked Iruka with a windmill shuriken which Iruka just in the nick of time managed to dodge.

"Not bad, seems like you still have good instincts and reflexs even after being an academy teacher for years."Mizuki mocked Iruka. He then finally managed to kick Iruka in the ribs and knocked him towards a tree.

"This is end of the road for you Iruka, GOOD BYE" Mizuki said as he threw his windmill shuriken. Iruka knew he could not escape in time so he braced for impact. Before the shuriken could hit, it was stopped by a figure wearing a hooded jacket. Naruto had seen and heard enough and decided to save Iruka and stop Mizuki from escaping from the village.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Mizuki yelled at the figure when he saw that his attack did not hit.

" There is no need for you to know who I am. All you need to know is that I will be the one to stop you and take you back to the Hokage" Naruto proclaimed and threw senbons coated with paralysing serum at Mizuki. Mizuki managed to dodge most of them but one hit him right in the neck and he was knocked out.

Iruka managed to get up holding his side a bit.

" Thank You for your help. You saved my life. May i know your name?" He said with slight difficulty.

"Dont tell me you didnt recognise me Iruka sensei?" Naruto mocked and removed his hooded jacket to reveal his identity.

"N-N-NO WAYYY! NARUTO , W-What the hell were you doing and How could you take down one of the chunnin that were considered the dead last of the Academy." Iruka said completly flabbergasted.

" I will explain this in greater detail some other time. For the time being, lets take this Traitor to the Hokage for commiting treason" Naruto said while tying Mizuki with shinobi wire to prevent him from escaping if he woke up.

" All right Naruto, but you owe me really really good explanations for this" Iruka said finally after recovering from his suprise.

Both of them started walking back to the village albeit little slowly due to Iruka's was carrying Mizuki whereas Naruto had the Iruka briefly looked in another direction, Naruto quickly swiched places with a previously made clone since he did not want to pass the opportunity to copy some justus from the forbidden would not take long since he could write very fast due to him learning fuinjustu. Just when they were reaching the edge of the forest he swiched back to avoid being caught.

\- 10 Minutes later in the Hokage's Office-

The Hokage was really suprised to see Iruka and Naruto bringing back the Forbidden Scroll and the traitor Mizuki knocked out and bound with them.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here and what the hell happended" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked suprised at seeing Naruto with a bound Mizuki.

" Well old man, i think Iruka sensei can explain this." Naruto said emotionlessly and crossed his hands. Seeing this Iruka started telling what really happened.

" Hokage sama, I caught up with the thief- Mizuki in the south of the forest and he told me that he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll so that he could become invinsible and stronger than even you. So i engaged in combat with him to stop him from escaping. But he manged to get under my guard and almost killed me with a windmill shuriken if not for Naruto. He only with a few senbons coated with paralysing serum stopped him easily. He defeated Mizuki as if he was fresh Genin Hokage sama." Iruka reported.

The Hokage was confused and amazed at hearing that Naruto- the dead last of academy defeated Mizuki a low chunnin of Konoha easily.

"How did he get so strong? Was he hiding his true potential and strength? I must get to the bottom of this" the Hokage thought.

"Thank you Iruka for the report and bringing back the scroll and the traitor Mizuki. Rest assured Mizuki will be punished for his treason.I think it will be best if you go to the hospital to get your wounds treated. I will give you B rank mission salary for getting the job done. You are dissmised for today." Hokage said.

Iruka bowed and left the room not without giving Naruto a glance and a look that said they will talk about this Hokage turned to look at Naruto now.

" Naruto I would really like to know how you got so strong and the reason you are hiding your true strength" The Hokage asked with authority.

" If you would send your ANBU gaurding you out of the room Hokage sama then I will tell you as I do not wish anybody else hearing this" Naruto saod politely.

" Alright since I trust you I will send them out." The Hokage said. He then asked his ANBU to leave the room and he activated his privacy seals.

" Before I say anything I want to know whether or not Minato Namikaze is my father? " Naruto asked emotionlessly..

" H-H-HOW DID YOU FIND OUT AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU?" The Hokage asked completely shocked to his core.

" You did old man. Till now I only had assumptions. The Fourth Hokage's face is too simillar to mine and this type of similarity only comes if we are brothers or in this case father and son." Naruto said amused as it was not always one finds the 'Professor' completely shocked.

" You have surely inherited your fathers brains. Yes your father is none other than Minato Namikaze the Yellow flash and the Fourth Hokage." Hiruzen finally said after recovering from his shock.

" So who was my mother? I need to know why did you not tell me?" Naruto asked with slight curiosity and anger.

" Your mother was none other than Kushina Uzumaki- the Readheaded Hanebero. Had I announced your heritage then your fathers and mothers enemys will hunt you down since both of them were very famous. My second reason was that I did not want you to get a big head and thinking that you own Konoha. If you are angry with me then I am trully sorry" Hiruzen said seriously.

" SORRY? THATS IT FOR ALL MY SUFFERING? Except a handful amout of people, the entire Konoha hates me for the deeds done by Kyubi. Oh yes, i know about the Kyubi as it was not that difficult to figure out. I would have left the village a long time ago if I had been strong. There is no peace for me here. I should be treated like royalty instead I am treated like trash by the people.I hid my strength because I knew the council and the people will feel that the Kyubi has taken over if I show my talent. Idiotic fools!" Naruto said angrily. The Hokage was very shocked and sad after hearing this.

" I am very sorry Naruto. I know you are treated very badly but even after my continous warning people still dont listen and understand. I hope you can forgive this village for the crimes it has commited towards you" Hiruzen said very sadly. It was heart breaking for him to know that the son of the Fourth Hokage feels this way for the village protected by his father.

" I may forgive this village in the future but I will never forget. I will have my leave now Hokage sama" Naruto said angrily and went out of the Hokage's office.

Hokage was worried and sad at seeing the amount of loathing Naruto had for the village.

" I must at whatever cost make sure he stays in the village and have good bonds with other people. It seems I must show Konoha and citizens why they called the Kami no Shinobi. I promise you Naruto I will correct my past mistakes before it too late." The Hokage thought with renewed determination.

He could feel winds of the future changing. He did not know whether it was changing for the good or worse but one thing he knew for certain was that Naruto will play a great part in it.

N/A

THATS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE LEGEND OF NARUTO UCHIHA. ALMOST 2000 WORDS. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

PLEASE REVIEW...THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED SOON.


End file.
